New Surprises
by Ghost Formerly Known As Fred
Summary: In her new house, Izumi encounters something weird. The ghost of the previous resident. Can she help him pass on or is there something else he may need? Sorry for the suckish summary. Kouzumi


Well Fred had to repost this chapter again because she forgot to put in a very crucila part so sorry for the inconvenience. But here goes the real first chapter. Fred doesn't remember what she put here so she won't put anything besides:

**_Disclaimer:_**Fred does not own Digimon or characters, just the plot.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

><p>A teenage girl opened the door to the car and climbed out, carrying a backpack in her hand.<p>

She sighed as she saw her father and mother already running between the new house and the moving van in the few minutes they were there. She watched with annoyance as the movers her parents had hired slowly carried their belongings into the house. The couches, the televisions, boxes of useless items, valuable items, of precious items, and all the other junk they had brought over.

She already missed her home, her real home, not this cheap replacement.

"Izumi honey, please help," her mother called as she was handed several boxes from the van.

Izumi strapped her backpack on and ran over to her struggling mother, relieving her of the top box. "Thank you," her mother smiled as she walked away.

Izumi reluctantly walked up the path to her new home. She stopped in front of the steps, looking up at the new house.

"Can you move aside please?"

Izumi jumped out of the way, profusely apologizing as two of the movers passed by carrying a rather large and heavy looking couch. They chuckled in amusement as they passed her, making Izumi blush.

She turned her attention once more to her new home. She looked up at the house with a somber look. She had wished thousands of times that it was all a dream of some kind, that she was back in Italy, but looking up at the house for the first time and seeing their belongings being placed into it, she knew there was no going back. Japan was her new home whether she looked it or not. She had to deal with it. She wasn't sure if she could ever get used to the feeling as she passed the threshold.

She followed the voices of her mother and father down the hallway and made a left before the stairs. She looked around the crowded living room of furniture and people. She sighed as she placed the box she was carrying on top of a box labeled '_Drapes_.'

"Honey, is everything okay?"

Izumi turned to her mother and gave a forced smile. "Fine, just tired, you know."

Her mother nodded as she walked over to Izumi and engulfed her in a hug. "I understand, but this is our new home," Mrs. Orimoto stated, knowing full well just what her daughter was talking about. Izumi nodded.

"So where is my room at then?" Mrs. Orimoto smiled as she grabbed her daughter's hand and led her happily out of the living room and up the stairs. '_This is a pretty big house_,' Izumi mused to herself as she was pulled through the house.

They finally stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Her mother motioned her to the doorknob. Izumi rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, but played along anyways. She wrapped her hand around the doorknob and gasped, pulling it away. Cradling her hand, she stared at the doorknob.

"Are you okay," her mother's voice asked worriedly as she grabbed her daughter's hand. Izumi nodded. "Yes, it just felt really hot for a moment, but it might have been my mind playing tricks on me."

Izumi gave her mother a lopsided smile as she assured her that she was fine, getting her hand back after several attempts. She placed her hand slowly back on the doorknob and sighed in relief as she found it cold to the touch. As she was turning it she thought to herself.

'_I know it was hot. It couldn't have just been my imagination._'

The musings stopped as the door opened to reveal her room. She walked in a little awed, Mrs. Orimoto right behind her smiling happily. Even crowded with all of her stuff and everything placed in no particular place, the room was pretty impressive. It was rather big, bigger than her room in Italy with a walk in closet with the door open currently wide open and its own private bathroom with a toilet and shower. The walls were a bland white color but that was easily fixable. What Izumi seemed to like most though was the curved window and seat before it.

She smiled to herself. '_I just might grow to like this place._'

"So, how do you like it?" Izumi turned around, surprising her mother as she was brought into a rather tight hug.

"I love it!"

"I'm glad to hear that sweetie. Now we should go help the movers bring the rest of our belongings in before it gets dark."

Izumi nodded as she followed her mother out of the room.

"Great. New people."

Izumi froze. She turned around and searched the room. She furrowed her brow as she searched the closet. She was the only person in the room. She was pretty sure that she had heard someone else talk just then. But how was that possible seeing as she was the only one in the room?

"Izumi, we need your help down here!"

"Coming!"

Izumi shook her head, getting rid of the voice. She ran out of the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way quickly down the stairs and back into the even more crowded living room. '_Just how much stuff can this room hold?_'

"Interesting."

Izumi stopped dead in her tracks and ended up colliding with one of the movers. She blushed as she felt him grab her arm in time to stop her from falling to the floor.

"You should really be careful. Wouldn't want your first day in a new house remembered as the day you broke something," the guy smirked as he helped her stand straight.

"Grazie," Izumi smiled at him. The man bowed his head to her, the smirk showing just how amused he was at the situation. Izumi's eyes widened as she noticed what she had just said. "I mean…um…arigato," she cried as she bowed to the man.

The man chuckled causing his other two co-workers to join in. "It's fine. I assure it's no problem for you to talk like that," he said before walking out of the house to undoubtedly get more of their things.

'_How much stuff did we bring?_'

A deep chuckle made her jump and turn to the door, half expecting the workers to be back or her father to be standing there. They weren't. In fact from how quiet the house was, she seemed to be the only one there. Again.

She turned around to look into the kitchen and then up the stairs. Once more she couldn't find anyone.

"You okay?"

"Ah!"

Izumi fell to the ground hard as the masculine voice spoke next to her ear, successfully scaring her. Something heavy was dropped rather hard on the floor, making her jump in surprise, and the next moment her father was standing before her with his hand offered to her.

"Sorry about that Izumi," he stated sheepishly as he pulled her off the ground.

Izumi groaned as she rubbed her back. "It's fine. You just surprised me is all."

"I can see that," her father chuckled as he walked back around and came back into her view with a box. She followed her father into the kitchen where he placed the box on the counter.

"Hey dad."

"Hmm?"

"Is this place haunted?" Her father stopped on his way out of the kitchen. He turned back to his daughter, confused. "Why are you asking this," he asked, furrowing his brow.

Izumi laughed nervously as she patted her father on his arm. "Just wondering. You know, just to know so I can leave now if it is," she joked.

Her father smiled as he ruffled her blonde hair. "Not that I know of. Though if it is, do tell me with time," he chuckled as he walked back out of the house. Izumi looked back up the stairs, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Something in the house didn't seem right.

Izumi looked around her room with an air of triumph.

**_Kouzumi!_**

It had been exactly one week since they had moved into their new home and she finally had everything situated like she wanted it. A big smile situated itself onto her face as she looked around the room, from her lilac painted walls and ceilings, to the perfectly made bed, the stuffed closet full of her clothes, the desk with her computer, to the other essential things in her room.

Izumi let out a sigh of relief as she slumped onto the floor. She had finally finished fixing up her room. She wiped her brow proudly.

"Seriously? Purple?"

Izumi froze. There was that voice again. She had been hearing it ever since they first moved to the house. '_At first I thought it was just my imagination after the first couple of times, but now I'm not so su-_'

Izumi shook her head to get rid of that thought. It _was_ just her imagination. There was _no_ way that the voice was real. She placed her head on her raised knees and took a deep breath. She took another, deeper one, as she heard an amused chuckle. "It's just your imagination Izumi, nothing to worry about. You're just stressed from the move and starting a new school," she whispered, trying to encourage herself as well as see reason. The smile was back on her face once more as the words worked their magic. She stood up, her hands on her hips, once more looking every bit triumphant.

She blushed, placing a hand on her stomach as it growled rather loudly. "Time for lunch," she exclaimed happily. She grabbed the bag of trash and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was currently making some food. Mrs. Orimoto smiled at her daughter as she pointed to a plate on the table. "Take out the trash first please honey," Mrs. Orimoto smiled, "and then you can have the sandwich."

Izumi happily grabbed the other trash bag and bounded to the trash can outside. She smiled as she watched some cars drive by her street. She was slowly getting used to the place. '_This place might even grow on me. I might actually think of it as home_,' she thought to herself as she walked back to the house.

She washed her hands before sitting at the table, happily eating the sandwich. As she grabbed a second sandwich from her mother, her father walked into the kitchen, wiping his hands on a rag, a smile on his face. "Here you go dear," Mrs. Orimoto smiled at her husband as she handed him a plate with several sandwiches on them.

By the time Izumi was full, she had consumed six sandwiches.

"Where does all that food go," her father chuckled as he watched his daughter kiss her mother on her cheek, thanking her for the food before once more exiting the kitchen. She walked up the stairs slowly as she rubbed her stomach happily. "Time for a well deserved and needed shower."

She opened the door to her room and froze. She didn't know what to do. Finally she settled on one course of action. She let out a loud shriek.

"AH!"

Because currently sitting at the window seat of her room was a boy who looked about her age with long blue-black hair that was tied into a ponytail, a dark blue and black bandana on his head, and emotionless blue eyes who was currently looking at her with an amused smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>Well there was the story. Fred would very much appreciate it if you would review, but if not then she hopes that you liked her story.<p>

~FRED


End file.
